


It Is You

by swiftMartyrdom (gatonip)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatonip/pseuds/swiftMartyrdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplation about life and what it once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Personal challenge to write a fic where each sentence starts with the word the previous sentence ends with.  
> No particular characters mentioned; fill in with whatever characters you like and at any point in the timeline during the game.  
> SONG INSPIRATION(S): A Tender Moment, Alternia, Homestuck

You stand on the edge and stare up into the dark void surrounding you, and you think.

Think about life before.

Before this game ever started, and you were content.

Content as much as you could be in the world you once lived in.

In time, you’ve realized life was good back then; hell, even great.

Great and wonderful and you could get by fairly easily.

Easily a better existence than the one you lead now.

Now, you live in constant worry that you won’t live to see the next day.

Day after day passes and you wonder which one will mark the end of you.

You feel a few tears streak down your face, and you give in; you cry.

Cry for the life you’ve lost.

Lost your innocence, lost your friends.

Friends you loved and will never see again.

Again, you’ve held in your emotions so long, and now they all come flooding out.

Out in the distance, there stands a figure slowly approaching you.

You turn around and face them, tears still fresh on your face.

Face them and not feel ashamed that you’re crying, because you can see them tearing up as well.

Well, the figure says, I knew I would find you up here.

Here all alone, it’s depressing.

Depressing, you scoff, it will be depressing no matter what.

What is the point of you staying by yourself then, come with me instead.

Instead of arguing like you normally would, you walk up to them and your lips meet.

Meet and linger there for a while; you two haven’t much time to be this way together lately.

Lately it’s just been worry, plan for a future you might not live to see, and worry still.

Still, it makes this moment all the more special for you.

You wonder if it had all gone differently how things would have worked out for you both.

Both of you never saw this coming, and if you had, you’re sure you would have made your move sooner.

Sooner than what could be moments from both of your deaths, much sooner than this.

This is a wonderful moment; one you wish could last forever.

Forever isn’t something you have, sadly.

Sadly, it’s time for you to pull apart and return to the others; hand in hand, you both leave.

Leave to face what remains of your lives, together.

Together you’ll make it through this.

This won’t be the last you’ll be together...will it?


End file.
